Storm Warning
by fluffernut
Summary: She tears into town like a hurricane. "One part angel, one part perfect, one part wreck." He's going to wish he had a storm warning. AU. Non-canon pairings.


**Author's Note: **This was previously a different story with an entirely different plot planned out but I figured I'd turn it into something else and give it one last shot. I didn't intend to publish anything on FanFiction again due to several reasons, but I've been on this site for about 6 years now (I had different pennames and ended up deleting all my old stories. Stupid, right?) and found it very hard to leave. So, rant is over now.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

"I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning."

**-Storm Warning, Hunter Hayes**

I squinted my eyes in a vain attempt to block out the midsummer sun and looked to my immediate right. Claire's sun kissed blonde hair was messily gathered in a ridiculous bun at the top of her hair. Her long, black eyelashes were visible against her newly tanned skin as she intently focused on painting her toenails an electric blue. She had mentioned something about blue being symbolic for summer or something like that. A mischievous thought crossed my mind. I leaned over and gave her a slight nudge with my shoulder. Her delicate fingers tightened around the brush to avoid over painting but her reflexes were too slow; she had painted her toe all the way to the knuckle bone.

"Damn you, Chris." She grunted and rolled her eyes. I felt a laugh form deep in my belly, I covered my mouth but failed as it escaped from my orange popsicle stained lips. Claire pursed her lips into a pout as she tried to contain her laughter but inevitably, she ended up bursting in a fit of cackles. She gasped as she tried to control her breathing. Ever since we were kids, I would make her laugh with my absurd adventures and she would completely stop breathing when she laughed. Although I should have found it frightening, after ten years, I just found it short of utterly amusing. I would purposely make her laugh just to hear her laugh and gasp for breath.

"You always sound like a fucking dying seal when you laugh." I pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at me and closed the lid on her nail polish bottle. She stretched out her long, tan legs and admired her handiwork. Her eyes narrowed critically as she scanned her toenails for flaws. After not finding any, she let out a breathy sigh.

"Your mother would throw a fit if she heard you cursing like a sailor, Christopher." Her voice tinkled in amusement.

"Please, she's always around on Monopoly night. She's heard much worse from both of us." I retaliated. That sent Claire into another fit of giggles. I felt a vibration in the pocket of my khaki shorts and pulled out my phone. It had been a present from my father in order to make up the fact that he missed my birthday.

**Derrick Harrington [5:29 pm]: Party. Bring Claire.**

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Derrick had made it his senior year mission to get in Claire's pants. I had warned Claire about his intentions and she had laughed mercilessly at the poor boy. Claire was more than confident that she could avoid him until graduation in June.

**Chris Plovert [5:30]: What party?**

**Derrick Harrington [5:32]: Parents are gone for the weekend. Harris scored us a few kegs.**

"Party at Harrington's." I locked my phone and shoved it back in my pocket. I reached for my Dasani bottle and took a swig of water. Claire raised an eyebrow skeptically. I shrugged my shoulder half-heartedly. "It could be fun."

Claire bit her bottom lip as she mulled over the idea.

"Please, Bear." I pleaded. I scooted closer and batted my eyelashes. "Please, please, please." I threw myself onto her legs dramatically and splayed out my arms. Claire giggled. "What if I were to die tomorrow? I wouldn't have gotten the chance to give one last first day of summer hurrah with my friends before the ever impending death stole my best years before I even got the chance to graduate from high school. You can't put me through that misery. I'll come back and haunt you forever."

"You know you'd haunt me, regardless." Claire pointed out. I pouted even more. "Fine, you freak. Let's go be clichéd teenager and drink away our angst because we are so tortured and no one understands us." She sighed. I clapped with glee.

"Get off." She grunted, shoving me off her legs and onto the grass. I grinned wickedly and rose to my feet, pulling her up with me. Claire started walking in the direction of her house.

"I'll pick you up in twenty." I called out, watching her retreating figure.

"Thirty." She responded.

"You're such a girl." I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"You made me wait forty five minutes for you to change into that?" I questioned as I glanced at Claire's outfit of choice. She had on a pair of beat up denim cut offs, a white tank top and a plaid flannel. I shifted my car into park and turned off the engine.

"Looking this effortlessly good takes effort." She grinned and stepped out of the car. I shook my head and followed suit. I could feel the bass of some hit pop song reverberating in my chest as we walked through the front door to the Harrington home. Scratch that, the Harrington Mansion. I scanned the masses of people for a familiar face. Beside me, Claire smacked her gum loudly.

"Moo." I teased. Claire had a horrible habit of smacking and popping her gum. When we were eight, her mother tried to get her to stop by saying she chewed gum like a cow. Claire shoved me and I lost my footing. I stumbled around trying to catch my balance but crashed onto the hardwood floor, pinning unfortunate soul that happened to be walking by underneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment.

"If I knew we were going to end up in this compromising position, I would have asked you to at least buy me dinner first." A voice droned sarcastically underneath me. Claire erupted into violent cackles. I slowly opened my eyes and caught my breath when I met a pair of shocking amber eyes surrounded by thick, kohl eyelashes. I struggled for a witty comeback, but ended up just staring at her eyes. "Uh, could you get off? You're kind of crushing me." I blinked, processing her words before my face turned beet red.

"Yeah, sorry so about that." I pushed off the floor and held out my hand to help her up. I grimaced at my lack of ability to form a coherent sentence. The girl smirked but took my hand. When she was standing, I finally realized why I was so mesmerized. She was stunning. Her long chestnut hair fell down her back in thick, elegant waves. Her skin was smooth and porcelain-like. Her long limbs gave length to her petite, lithe body but her eyes just drew you in. I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to compose myself.

"That wouldn't have happened if _Claire_ hadn't pushed me." I looked pointedly at Claire rolled her eyes.

"And that wouldn't have happened if Chris hadn't insinuated that I was chewing like a cow."

Amber Eyes grinned at our banter. "Well it seems like both of you are culpable for that more than awkward meeting. But hey, first impressions, right?"

"Right!" Claire piped. She jabbed her thin arm out in the air for a handshake. "I'm Claire." Amber Eyes grasped Claire's hand firmly.

"Massie." Her gaze shifted to me. "And you are?"

I swallowed, trying to clear my dry throat. "Ch..Ch..." I choked.

"Cat got your tongue? Or are you always this socially awkward?" Massie cocked her eyebrow but grinned slyly, extending her arm. The warmth of her hand erupted in my palm, burning like electricity.

"Chris. My name is Chris." I finally spit out, earning an endearing smile from Massie.

"Well Chris, I feel as if we have reached a very… _intimate_ level in the short two minutes we have known each other." Massie smirked, pulling her hand away. She turned to Claire and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Claire. Hopefully I'll see you again but I have to go find Derrick." She waved slightly and sauntered up the staircase. I couldn't help but watch her, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Close your mouth, Christopher. Flies will come in and lay their eggs and you will forever be known as fly boy."

I whirled around to face Claire. The realization of what had just happened finally sinking in. "Claire," I cried in awe, "I just met the girl of my dreams. That's it. My future is laid out before my eyes. We'll both attend Yale, graduate with honors. We'll live in the city until we want to settle down and start a family. Then we'll move back to good ole' Westchester. We'll have a wonderful little family. Once they're out of the house, we'll travel the world and grow old together."

In response, Claire smirked and rolled her eyes. "Slow down there, lover boy. Think this through. Christopher, you assaulted the poor girl. I don't think that future will play out in your favor. Just think of the looks you'll get when you explain how you met her at your wedding reception." I felt myself crashing back down to reality. I glared at Claire.

"You sure as hell do know how to kill a good buzz." Her blue eyes gleamed with mischief as she shrugged.

"It's my job. Now come on, I'm thirsty." Her fingers gripped tightly around mine, refusing to let go. She tugged me along like a raggedy Anne doll. I rolled my eyes. Claire could never hold her alcohol. This night would end with her thrown over my shoulder, laughing like a maniac, as I dragged her home. Claire skipped to the keg and filled two red solo cups. Her eyes twinkled as she placed on in my hand. With a quick lift of her cup and a wink, she opened her mouth and downed the contents. I smiled and followed suit. Claire struck up a conversation with Layne Abeley, whose brother was apparently in rehab.

I sank back against the counter, quietly observing my surroundings. I could feel something starting to change around me. Something in the universe seemed to shift that night. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I somehow knew nothing would be the same that summer.


End file.
